Forbidden
by Sorlac
Summary: Saben que está mal, que es prohibido.


**Nota:** _Este fic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked._

 **Disclaimer:** Ya saben, como el mundo del fanfiction, ningún personaje de Sherlock me pertenece si no al grandioso Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y tampoco la serie de BBC.

 **Advertencias:** _Creo que no hay ninguna…_

 **NA:** Este fic va dedicado a dos de mis mejores amigas, Karla y Gabriela, las que me metieron al mundo del shippeo y de Sherlock.

* * *

 _ **Forbbiden**_

Sherlock Holmes tiene algo desde hace días. Sabe, de antemano, que el nuevo novio de su hermano Mycroft le causa una cierta sensación que le recorre de pies a cabeza. Lo ve y no puede evitar querer poseerlo ahí mismo, frente a su mismísimo hermano. Le desea de una forma que va más allá de cualquier otro deseo banal que ha tenido. Pero sabe, y _vaya que lo sabe_ que John no tiene ojos para otro que no sea su odioso hermano Mycroft. Y como no quererle; es alto, guapo y su cabello rojizo contrasta con su piel blanquecina. En comparación con él mismo, Mycroft posee un porte inigualable y John le quiere. Y eso, _ese_ simple sentimiento que John le profesa a su hermano le basta para querer redimir cualquier estúpido deseo, sea sexual o de cualquier otra manera que sienta por él.

Sin embargo sigue _ahí,_ carcomiéndole por dentro y no puede evitar levantarse por las noches con una erección pidiéndole ser liberada después de haber tenido un sueño con John Watson. Tiene que hacer algo y pronto, o si no, el impulso que tiene hacia John le ganará de una u otra forma. Así que, después de salir ese día de clases caminó hasta su casa y una vez dentro arrojó los libros en el sillón, con un gesto de frustración que nunca había sentido, no hasta ese momento. Las risas de John son estridentes, tanto que las puede escuchar desde el lugar en el que está. Rueda los ojos, cansado de todo este asunto y se dirige a la cocina; abre la nevera y saca un cartón de jugo de naranja, del cual bebe sin ser precavido de servirse en un vaso. «A la mierda todo» piensa, y cuando se vuelve para subir a su habitación se encuentra con los ojos escrutadores de Watson, mirándole de una forma que no sabe identificar.

John es mayor, tiene diecinueve años y él apenas cumplirá los dieciocho el año entrante. Se siente pequeño, pero no debería porque el chico frente a él es mucho más bajo de estatura. Lleva un suéter de algodón color caqui y unos pantalones de pana azules. «Bastante ñoño» se dice mentalmente, mientras dirige sus ojos al rostro de John. Es guapo, no tiene duda de eso. Sus mejillas tienen un leve sonrojo, como si se pusiera rubor antes de salir de su casa; su cabello castaño lo lleva pulcramente peinado hacia un lado y luego levemente hacia atrás, dándole un porte serio e intelectual y finalmente recorre sus labios, delgados y coloridos, con el inferior un poco más grueso que el superior y le encanta. Le fascina. Todo. Desde las converse que lleva puestas hasta las tupidas pestañas. No puede evitar recorrer sus labios con su propia lengua al ver a John sonrojarse un poco más de lo normal cuando se siente observado tan repentinamente.

— ¡John, los deberes de álgebra no se solucionarán por sí solos!— La voz de su hermano le saca de su tonta ensoñación, plantándole los pies de nuevo en la cruda realidad. John no es suyo y nunca lo será.

— ¡Puedes dejar de apurarme Myc, sólo vengo por un maldito vaso de agua!— grita John, pasando raudo a un costado de Sherlock.

Lo escucha abrir la alacena y coger un vaso. Le escucha abrir el grifo y llenar el vaso de agua y beberla de unos tragos, como si estuviera excesivamente sediento. No se voltea a verle, aunque las ganas de hacerlo son más fuertes que cuando lo hace siente el rostro de John clavado en su pecho.

Su respiración se acelera y el ritmo cardiaco se hace más rápido, haciendo que escuche los latidos de su corazón golpearle los oídos. Siente el cálido aliento de John traspasar la tela de su abrigo negro. Por mera inercia lo coge de la cintura, izándolo con sus dedos largos y ese simple contacto lo vuelve loco. Quiere besarle. Hacerlo suyo en ese mismo instante, pero se contiene. «Es el maldito novio de mi hermano ¡por Dios!» se reprende en el interior de su cabeza pero sus acciones se le escapan de las manos y cuando menos lo piensa está acercando su rostro al de John, acariciando una de sus mejillas con su dedo pulgar y tomándolo de la barbilla para que le mire, directo a los ojos. Se pierde en un delicioso mar achocolatado y la respiración se le entrecorta. Su pecho desciende y asciende violentamente. De repente se torna pesado y se sofoca al estar tan cerca de él que no puede hacer otra cosa más que recorrer sus labios con el pulgar. Los acaricia como si se tratase de una tela exquisita, suave y aterciopelada de un rosado tenue. John se limita a mirarle y a sonrojarse de sobremanera y quiere reír. _Vaya_ que quiere reír de la manera en que su cara se contorsiona por su cercanía, pero no lo hace. Arruinaría el momento. Sin esperarlo siente las manos de John recorrerle el costado de su cuerpo, ascienden por su espalda y se entrelazan en la parte posterior de su cuerpo. Siente que va a morir ahí mismo, en los brazos de John pero si lo hace se perdería todo. Puede ver que John quiere besarle de igual manera porque ha entre abierto los labios, sólo un poco pero suficiente para él. Lo coge del cuello y choca sus labios con los del otro. Es un beso desastroso, de esos besos que te quitan el aliento en un nanosegundo y no vuelve hasta que se separan. Pero no lo hacen. Saborea sus labios, sus lenguas bailan un ritual apasionante en el interior de la cavidad de John y recorre cada recoveco de su boca. Explorándolo. John tira suavemente de sus cabellos negros, enredándolos en sus propios dedos y asiéndolo con su mano libre del cuello de su abrigo, acercándolo más a él hasta que siente como sus cuerpo se juntan de tal forma que termina con una de sus piernas entre las de John, tomando el control como siempre lo ha querido hacer.

«Lo estoy besando. ¡Estoy besando al novio de mi hermano, joder!» Pero no se detiene, por nada, ni cuando siente que no puede respirar, ni cuando las manos de John se cuelan debajo de su abrigo y de su camisa, ni tampoco cuando escucha los pasos de Mycroft al bajar las escaleras.

— ¡Mierda, Mycroft!— Maldice entre el beso, sin querer separarse de John, pero éste ya le ha empujado lejos de su cuerpo.

Mycroft entra con aire ausente, intercambiando miradas con John, el cual mira en otra dirección que no es la suya. Se siente furioso, ¡ha besado al jodido novio de su hermano! Sabe que ha cometido un error, que ha metido la pata de la peor forma y que lo que ha hecho no tiene perdón. Por más que le desagrade su hermano sigue siendo eso, su _hermano_ y de alguna forma le ha apuñalado la espalda. Sabe también que cargará con esto en su conciencia para siempre. Lo sabe y aún así no puede dejar de sentir un alivio recorrerle el interior de su cuerpo.

Trata de calmar su agitada respiración. Da una última mirada a John y cuando ve que sigue sin querer verle sale de la cocina, subiendo con parsimonia los escalones y entrando a su habitación. Se dirige a su cama y se deja caer de espaldas en el colchón. Clava la mirada en el techo y se pregunta si algún día dejará de sentirse de esta forma por una persona que no le corresponde ni le corresponderá jamás.

Se voltea a su mesita de noche, donde descansa la lamparilla de noche. Coge su libro de Ciencias y comienza a leer algo de bioquímica a lo cual presta la mínima atención, pues su mente está a miles de kilómetros de ese lugar. Se pregunta, una vez más, si dejará de estar enamorado de John Watson algún día.

* * *

Ha besado al hermano menor de su novio. Lo ha hecho y no se arrepiente de nada. Le ha gustado, más de lo que pensaba. Siente la culpabilidad corroerle la mente y comienza a sentir una pesadez en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Se dice que es algo natural que ese beso le haya gustado, pues Sherlock no es feo ni mucho menos. Al contrario, es apuesto, y le gusta verlo sentado en la sala con un libro de Ciencias e historia entre sus manos. Él ama las Ciencias, la medicina para ser exactos y eso es lo que estudiará dentro de poco, cuando entre en la Universidad. Pero no se pone a pensar en eso en específico si no en el problema que ve aproximarse. Ha besado a Sherlock Holmes y cada vez que cierra los ojos se ve en esa escena, en la cocina, él aferrándose de la ropa de Sherlock y uniendo sus labios en un beso algo torpe.

También piensa el cómo reaccionará Sherlock cuando se vuelvan a ver pero por el momento no sucederá, pues ha fingido una gripe pasajera para no ir a la casa de Mycroft y que Sherlock se le cruce en el camino. No podría afrontarlo, de ninguna manera.

Entonces cuando baja a servirse un poco de té que su hermana ha preparado el teléfono de la casa comienza a sonar. Sabe quien es y no quiere contestar, pero su hermana se ha adelantado.

— ¡John, Mycroft está en la otra línea!— le grita y quiere correr, esconderse pero su hermana lo intercepta cuando está a punto de subir las escaleras—. No trates de huir John, está esperando y le he dicho que ya te encuentras "mejor" por tu gripe así que contesta o le diré que venga.

Toma el teléfono de mala gana, volteando los ojos una vez que su hermana se va de nuevo a la sala.

—"John, mi amor, ¿estás bien?— siente un nudo en la garganta al escuchar las palabras _mi_ y _amor._ Es como si ya no fueran parte de ellos dos, porque lo ha engañado. Y con su hermano menor.

A pesar de eso, trata de sonar lo más normal posible cuando le contesta.

—Hola Myc. Si ya me encuentro mejor, gracias por preguntar— dice dirigiéndose a su habitación.

—"Menos mal. Temía que estuvieras peor, la última vez saliste un poco mareado de la casa. ¿Seguro que estás del todo bien?— «No. He besado a Sherlock y me siento una mierda de persona por haberte engañado de esa forma», quiere decir, pero carraspea un poco y niega con un rotundo _No_ —. Bueno, quiero decirte que mis padres y Sherlock saldrán a una tonta cena familiar y quería invitarte a ver un maratón de películas, ¿te apetece venir?

—Claro que voy Myc, necesito distraerme con algo— miente, pero no del todo, pues su mente revive una y otra vez el beso con Sherlock Holmes.

—Aquí te estaré esperando, ¿ _zombies_ está bien o prefieres algo menos sangriento?— contesta que lo que sea que él quiera ver. Mycroft profiere un sonido de alegría—. Está bien, trae el lubricante.

Ante esta última palabra John siente que su mente se entumece por un segundo y después vuelve a su estado normal. Esta noche tendrán sexo sobre el sofá y se olvidará de todo. Sí, tiene que ser de esa manera.

Llega puntual. Se detiene frente a la puerta y da unos toquecitos a la madera y cuando la puerta se abre sonríe, pero la sonrisa le dura sólo unos segundos, pues el que se encuentra al otro lado del umbral es Sherlock y sin poder evitar el pensamiento de que se ve _muy_ guapo le pasa por la mente, es algo fugaz pero lo hace. Lleva una camisa azul que contrasta con el color inigualable de sus ojos, un grisáceo con tonalidades azules y verdes. Su corazón da un vuelco cuando Sherlock le sonríe tímidamente.

—Hola John.

—Sherlock— dice sin querer hablar más de lo que hace usualmente con él.

Sherlock lo escruta con la mirada durante unos segundos y después le da paso libre para que entre a la casa. Lo hace y cuando pasa a su lado le recorre un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal.

Ve a Mycroft acomodando tres tazones de palomitas de maíz con mantequilla frente al sofá, en la mesita de cristal que tiene los señores Holmes. Cuando le mira John siente una punzada allí donde el órgano bombea la sangre. Se acerca y le da la bienvenida con un beso donde apenas se rozan los labios. «No saben igual que los de Sherlock» se dice mentalmente y rápidamente desecha todo pensamiento sobre el chico. « ¿Qué rayos me pasa?».

—Espero que no te importe que mi hermano se quede con nosotros. Ha decidido quedarse de última hora en la casa— le dice Mycroft con una cierta decepción en su voz.

—No hay problema—miente, pues sabe que si lo hay. Con Sherlock merodeando sus alrededores su subconsciente no se quedará tranquilo.

Esta le será una gran noche…

* * *

Cuando se recuesta en la cama de Mycroft no puede dormir. Su novio se ha quedado dormido hace bastante tiempo y él sigue sin conciliar el sueño. Se siente frustrado, como si de un tiempo para acá ya nada le es suficiente. Mira los cabellos rojizos de Myc y los acaricia entre los dedos; son suaves y huelen demasiado bien. Posa sus labios levemente en su frente y se quita las sábanas de encima para después salir de la cama. Necesita un vaso de jugo, o agua o cualquier cosa que le calme por completo.

Sabe que al final del pasillo se encuentra la habitación de Sherlock y le entran unas ganas de tocar en su puerta y verle. Pero no puede. _No_ debe. Suelta un sonoro suspiro y baja las escaleras. La televisión sigue encendida, en un programa de _National Geographic_ y se acerca para tomar el mando a distancia y apagarlo.

—Estaba viendo eso— la voz a sus espaldas le hace dar un brinco del susto. Se vuelve rápidamente para toparse con la figura alta de Sherlock Holmes y su mirada de escrutinio.

—Lo…Lo siento Sherlock, pensé que ya estabas dormido. — Él lo mira, lo mira y lo mira y finalmente camina lentamente hacia él y John, movido por una fuerza imaginaria da unos pasos hacia adelante también, quedando frente a frente al imponente Sherlock.

— ¿No puedes dormir? ¿Mi hermano no ha sido del todo satisfactorio en la cama?— Se atraganta con las preguntas de Sherlock. ¡Pero qué le pasa!

—No digas estupideces Sherlock— el encanto se ha esfumado por completo y cuando da media vuelta para volver a subir las escaleras, siente una mano cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca.

—Espera…No debí de ser tan arrogante. Perdóname. — Ya lo ha hecho y se siente un completo idiota por hacerlo.

Lo que sucede después no sabe cómo pasa. Sólo es consciente de que Sherlock lo retiene de las caderas, con los labios pegados a los suyos y con sus lenguas bailando furiosamente, pidiendo el control de la otra. Sherlock sabe a menta y es delicioso. Sabe a todo y a nada a la vez. Sus ojos ascienden hasta toparse con la mirada gris de Sherlock y siente como si le absorbieran el aire retenido en sus pulmones.

Cuando sabe lo que está haciendo lo aparta, empujándolo con las manos en su pecho.

—Esto…Esto está mal…— balbucea y puede ver una mirada extraña en Sherlock. Como si pensara lo mismo que él.

—Es lo mismo que yo digo John, pero cada vez que te veo siento una necesidad de tenerte entre mis brazos y besarte hasta saciarme.

El alma se le cae a los pies. Sherlock siente lo mismo que él. Siente a Sherlock como una parte de él.

—Pero está mal. Mi novio es tu hermano mayor, ¡joder! No podemos hacerle esto, no a él.

Sherlock lo analiza con esa mirada curiosa. Se vuelve a acercar y le besa. Fiero, apasionante y con un matiz de desesperación.

—No tiene porque enterarse John. Será nuestro secreto— le dice y él, cegado por el deseo que siente hacia Sherlock, cede ante la petición aunque sabe que esto le traerá demasiados problemas.

Y también sabe que ha tomado una de las mejores decisiones hasta hoy.

* * *

Así pasan los días, las semanas e inclusive los meses. John ha entrado a la Universidad y los encuentros fortuitos con Sherlock son cada vez más electrizantes.

Sigue con Mycroft, pero la punzada que sentía al principio por engañarlo de esta forma ha ido disminuyendo con el paso del tiempo. Mycroft le ha pedido que lo espere en casa, que le tiene que decir algo muy importante y él le dice que sí, sabiendo que Sherlock estará bajo el mismo techo.

Llega antes de la hora puesta por Mycroft. Para ser exactos una hora antes, para poder besarse con Sherlock.

Cuando la puerta se abre y ante él aparece Sherlock con esa característica camisa azul se arroja prácticamente a sus brazos. Sus labios se unen, la temperatura sube y cuando menos lo piensa están recostados en el sofá de tres plazas. Sherlock está presionándolo contra los cojines y siente la necesidad de tocarle, de ver que hay debajo de su camisa color azul.

—Oh John…— jadea cuando le despoja de la camisa y la arroja al suelo alfombrado.

Sherlock hace lo mismo con su jersey marrón y le toca en todas partes. El abdomen, las costillas y hasta sus pezones.

No sabe cómo ha terminado en esta situación y cuando los dos están completamente desnudos y sudorosos la puerta se abre con cierto estrépito.

—¡John ya he llega…— la voz es de Mycroft. De un Mycroft que se ha quedado mudo en menos de un segundo al verlo en aquella escena: con Sherlock encima de él y él debajo de Sherlock, rodeándole las caderas con ambas piernas.

La sangre desciende en picado de su cuerpo y aleja bruscamente a Sherlock de encima de él. Coge lo primero que encuentra en el suelo: la camisa azul de Sherlock y sus vaqueros y se los enfunda rápidamente, en un santiamén.

— ¿¡Pero qué coños hacen ustedes dos desnudos!?— grita Mycroft, enfurecido.

Sherlock se adelanta, con los pantalones como su única prenda puesta.

—Es obvio ¿no? Estábamos a punto de tener sexo.

John le fulmina con la mirada y cuando Sherlock se cruza de brazos él ve en dirección a un llameante y enojado Mycroft Holmes.

—Myc lo puedo explicar…— comienza a decir, aunque sabe que sólo arruinará más las cosas.

— ¡Largo de mi casa!— le grita y sabe que es lo mejor que puede hacer en estos momentos.

Le lanza una última mirada de soslayo a Sherlock quien permanece impasible. Mycroft lo nota y se abalanza contra su hermano, propinándole un certero puñetazo en la mejilla.

— ¡Mycroft!— pero este no le escucha. Está tan metido en la pelea con Sherlock que lo único que puede hacer John en estos momentos es correr a separarlos.

Cuando lo logra recibe un puñetazo de Mycroft en el ojo izquierdo y grita de dolor.

— ¡Eres una escoria de hombre John Watson, engañándome con mi maldito hermano a mis espaldas todo este tiempo!— se cubre el ojo inflamado con una mano y con la otra trata de incorporarse. Mycroft le lanza una cajita en cuero negro—. Ahí está el motivo por el que te cite a este lugar, te iba a llevar a cenar y luego te pediría matrimonio. ¡Pero qué hijo de puta has sido conmigo todo este tiempo John!

— ¡No le grites de esa manera, te lo advierto Mycroft!— Su sangre se congela. Sherlock lo está defendiendo, a sabiendas de que todo lo que ha dicho Mycroft es cierto.

Lo engañaron, los dos y el dolor que debe de sentir el pelirrojo no tendrá reparos. Nadie lo podrá sanar y lo sabe y comienza a llorar mientras los otros dos discuten embravecidos.

Lo ha echado todo a perder. Lo que tenían entre Sherlock y él se ha terminado y de la peor manera posible, hiriendo a segundos. Cuando sale al exterior el dolor se disemina a todas partes de su cuerpo. Se siente destrozado, pero no menos que Mycroft al descubrir su secreto.

* * *

 ** _Siete años después_**

Se siente feliz de haber terminado la carrera. Sus padres le han comprado un coche para que se transporte a todos los lados que él quiera.

A pesar de que los estudios fueron una constante en su vida siempre la ha faltado algo. El amor. Y es que algo no le deja continuar. Su pasado y el error que cometió lo persiguen a todos lados, haciéndole tener pesadillas donde Mycroft lo tortura salvajemente y otros donde Sherlock le es indiferente.

No los ha vuelto a ver exactamente en dos mil quinientos cincuenta y cinco días y no para de preguntarse si la vida le odia. Por medio de su hermana le han llegado las noticias de que Mycroft se casó con un hombre llamado Gregory y se siente en calma por eso. No podría soportar saber que por su culpa Mycroft Holmes no podría continuar con una vida amorosa. Como él. Se destruyó a sí mismo y lo sabe. También sabe que sigue amando a Sherlock y que en realidad siempre le amó, desde el primer día que entró a la casa de Mycroft y cuando se dieron ese primer beso fue un paso para desatarse de los prejuicios que tenía sobre el amor.

Y ahora, tras ser médico, uno de los mejores de su curso se siente vacío.

No ha besado a nadie en siete años. No ha tocado a nadie y no ha visto a nadie que le llame la atención. Está jodido. Completamente jodido.

Esa tarde tiene que acudir a una guardia en el hospital de St. Bart's al área de Cuidados Intensivos. Se detiene frente a la puerta de su coche porque algo le ha llamado la atención. Es un hombre que está parado frente a la acera donde él se encuentra. Lleva un abrigo largo por el frío de muerte con una bufanda color azul alrededor de su cuello. Le mira y se sorprende de conocer esa mirada gris. Su corazón se detiene y sin pensarlo dos veces se encuentra caminando en dirección al hombre.

Es él. Lo siente en todo su ser.

Es Sherlock.

Y ha vuelto.


End file.
